Caught Between Two
by Stargurl94
Summary: High School life was never too unusual for Yuffie. She had a best friend, Sora, a rival, Kairi, and a huge crush, Riku. She lived life normally without too much drama. That is, until Cloud Strife showed up. [CloudxYuffiexRiku]
1. Chapter 1

**Starling94:** Me an' Vampie got our own gig goin' down ya? Okay (clears throat)... One day on Msn, two teenagers were bored and literally slamming out heads on the desk, so we decided... "Let's write a fic!" Okay... Yes... I know... Here it is.

Summary: High School life was never too unusual for Yuffie. She had a best friend, Sora, a rival, Kairi, and a huge crush, Riku. She lived life normally without too much drama. That is, until Cloud Strife showed up. CloudxYuffiexRiku

I'm writing the first chapter, and Vampie is writing the next. I think we're switching off every other chapter.

**Disclaimer: Starling94: **Well... I own nothing of course. Square/Disney owns all this. Well... We'll own any OC's but aside from that... Oh the plot too.

**Chapter One **

High school doesn't live up to its reputation. Trust me. Plainly put...

It_ sucks. _Really sucks.

My brown eyes tiredly follow the floor tile along the tile counting the little pebble designs. Don't you find yourself counting those pebbles in the middle of a boring lecture in study hall?..Hah... Dontcha find it amazing how everyone is the same? I do. Everyday.

My name's Yuffie Kisargi. Get to know it. You'll be hearing it a lot. My eyes flicker up down the row that I am sitting in as the door creeks in. My head is resting flatly on my desk. I'm bored... can't ya tell? I almost feel the floor rumble, a shudder echoed my body. The chatting in the room abruptly stopped.

She's here...

The '_creature'_ currently identified as my study hall teacher. I see kids reach into their back packs heaving out things. A malicious grin settled on my face for a moment when I realized what they were doing. It was a regular routine, I suppose. Miss Creature, whoshoulddiebecauseshehatesallofus--I'm innocent! I swear! Anyway, the regular kids sit in their desks shooting things at her and begin drooling because they are asleep. Watch, I'm in that process.

THWAK!

"EEP!" I squealed aloud, my face now burning hot. So much for sleeping. Stupid old creature known as my teacher... She had whacked my desk with her walking stick. She scribbled something on a small notepad. My eyes rounded then. "No," the word slipped from my mouth. ANYTHING BUT THAT!

"Detention, young lady," she hissed my way. Don't you wanna kill her? But WHY? Why me? No... No... My mahogany eyes watch in despair as I realize a smirk is tugging at her lips. She knows it's annoying me.

"Why?" I whined towards her. Whining irritates people. I would know. Although, it served her right. I didn't do anything! … Unless she read my mind. Oh dear! Anything but that. Great. I have a creature, which teaches me and can read minds. Yah... As you can tell. This is my lucky day. Actually, it's a normal routine. I get detention, she smirks smugly, I plan my revenge (which I have yet to do), and I stay after school causing mischief. I'm not one of those bad kids. She just makes it that way.

It took her a second to answer. Damn! I thought I was actually going to get off. "You were sleeping." My pencil drops to the floor. WHAT? That is _the_ most stupid thing I have ever heard! My eyes weren't even closed! My heads turned to my left, my gaze staring upon a kid, who was TRULY sleeping. Is she blind? Well, apparently. The teacher just stuck her nose up in the air and waddled towards the front of the classroom. Everyone is looking at me for the moment I noticed, but just settled to put my head back on my desk. Who cared? She already gave me detention.

"So much for the arcade," a voice whispered behind me. A slight smile tugged at the corner of my somewhat dry lips. I glanced behind me and the boy, who happened to be grinning at me.

"I never get to go, Sora. _Never_," I emphasized the last part. "Not with this coot as my teacher." I could almost hear myself grumbling aloud. Oh! Did I tell you? Sora is gay, and he is my best buddy. But now back on to subject.

Ahem… I don't understand why the office never came down and checked me out. Seriously, I have been in detention almost every day this year! And the old witch was a hippo. I'm surprised they haven't changed to flooring to this school. The tile kept breaking beneath her feet. I snickered aloud.

"_Miss_ Kisargi. Office. **Now.**" I didn't even argue. Although, I did mumble a couple things and everyone laughed. With one glance back at Sora, I walked casually out of the classroom like it was not a big deal. People's snickers echoed as I closed the door. I had grabbed my black backpack when I left. Oh and my "lucky" pencil. Yeah, the one that fell on the floor. My feet by now are dragging on the floor. I don't hurry to the office. Why should I? Pssh… I probably won't even go, but then again. I bit my lip in thought.

"The old hag must've called me in because she didn't give me a note," I said to myself then cursed. Curse you creature! Curse you! Now I had to go… I scratched my head as I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Where… is the office again? Heh… I know… Pathetic eh? I'm not one for good memory! Back off.

I turned my head to my left and practically gasped aloud, but covered my mouth with my hands. Like a giggling school girl (except without the giggling) I ran into an open locker and watched from the peep holes. Weird I know, but let me fill you in!

What I had seen… you must _not_ tell anyone! In the classroom across the hall from the locker I was currently in, I saw _him_… HIM! I'm like a little girl who can't control herself when it comes to _him_. I can already feel the drool slipping down my face.

Riku… The silver-haired hottie, who knew nothing of me! I mean… I saw him and he almost looked at me! The moment was magical. I felt a deep sigh escape me as I watched, then my blood boil. My eyes clenched slightly shut as I gritted my teeth. A bunch of red came into my mahogany sight as I glared deeply. My rival; Kairi. She made me oh SO mad! She tried to get Riku! How DARE she! I slumped in the locker, it echoed.

"Oh shit," I cursed under my breath. Now, the classroom across the hall was looking at the locker I was hiding in. I held my breath deeply. Ohmanohmanohman! Don't. _Look_.

It was a moment later, high heels echoed the classroom. The door shut. Pheew. The teacher had shut the door and good thing too. I stumbled out of the locker and onto the floor. Maybe I was leaning against the door more than I thought I was. Standing up quickly, I brushed myself off and ran. Ran for dear life. Well, until I reached the end of the hallway that is. Soon, I was back to my casual self. But it struck me again. I wanted to whine aloud. Where the hell was the office? I felt like the new student, but I have been going here for like three years. Yup, I'm a junior in high school, and I have a brand new spakin' car! … As you can tell I was being sarcastic, but I truly am a junior. Proud of it.

I'm not popular like Riku or Kairi, but I'm not a loser like the kid, who was sleeping next to me in class. I'm the… inner average trouble making girl. Everyone knows me…'cept the popular crew that is. Well, a lot of them know me, but they don't pay attention to me. I know Riku dreams about me. A grin settled on my face. I wish that was how it was.

"AHA!" I shout pointing to the building known as the office, "I found you!" Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I glanced around nervously, before I took off towards the building. I was fiddling with my lucky pencil when I happened to look up. That's when it happened. In the building, down the hall from the principal's office. I was walking slowly. Okay… Imagine this slowly with some awesome music playing… What music you ask? Uhh… Just think of something! Chariots of Fire. No... Grr... Just read on.

I was walking leisurely down the blue carpeted building, my "lucky" pencil in my hand. My chocolate eyes then settled upon something… no, some_one._ Our eyes met that second, those deep cerulean eyes gazing into mine as a small beam settled upon his face. I could feel one settling on mine. Why was I smiling? I don't know him. No… no relation whatsoever, but I can't help but start to smile. He pulled his hand up to wave at me, and I do the same thing. That is, until this happened.

WHACK! The door unbolted and smacked me in the face knocking me to the floor in an instant. Everyone in the office looked over their desks, people peered at me from behind other doors, and worst of all, the blonde blue-eyed hottie was standing right there to see the whole thing. My face is BURNING like hell. I don't know if it's more of pain or embarrassment. So cool Yuffie. So cool.

"Are you okay?" My eyes light up instantly as I heard his voice. That voice! I could just melt, but then melting made me think of Riku. ARGH! Why do I deem of him every moment?

"Yah," I simply replied. I kept my gaze to the ground though, out of embarrassment. A laughing sound echoed my ears. He was laughing… Oh that warm laugh. Just like Rik--SHUTUP mind! He seemed to notice my struggle within because I wasn't saying anything afterwards.

"Umm… I'm Cloud," he suddenly said. That was it. My mind melted. Cloud, what a perfect name for the perfect blonde boy. I would have to inform Sora today after school. Almost as perfect as Riku… Okay. I'm ready to pull a knife out and murder myself. Do I have any volunteers?

"Yuffie," I replied quickly, my cheeks burning with a blush. I peered down at my shorts. I also noticed that it was cold in here. It was cold outside too. I should start wearing pants, but that's off topic. A hand comes into my vision as I gaze upon it. He's offered me help. Take. It. Now.

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up, although, I'm a little reluctant to let go. He's strong too. I finally took enough guts and looked up at Cloud with a glancing smile. He was b-e-a-utiful. A clear complexion, wild long spiked hair, ocean blue eyes, pearly whites. Uh oh… I'm drooling. Damn it. I wipe my mouth quickly and turn my head away.

"Thank you," I told him. He nodded and inquired, "You going to be alright? Where you heading?"

"Umm… I'll be okay. I'm heading… err, to the principal's office. Heh." Why did I feel bad for admitting that? Oh yeah. I got sent FOR NO REASON.

"Oh." Uh oh. Bad, bad, bad impression. What came over me, I don't know.

I winked.

"Yeah." Was I trying to be… flirty? AHH stop now! It burns! He quirked an eyebrow as I turned to walk away. I turned over my shoulder for one last glance, before a screechy voice interrupted me and my thoughts.

"Cloud Strife," she screeched. I winced; Cloud turned his head towards the front desk. He grinned and turned to me saying softly, "I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded numbly as he walked towards the door everyone dreaded. It had bold letters implanted on them.

**Principal's Office**

I cringed. It had been so long. Wonder why he is going there… But I will always remember that name. Strife.

….. ….. ….. ……

FREEDOM! I am free!

"FREE!" I practically shouted when the bell rang. School was out, and I never saw Cloud again that day. I jumped down the steps of my school with a grin. My almost raven hair was bouncing in the short ponytail it had been clipped into. I was hyper. I needed more sugar. And video games. And video games happened to be where I would find Sora. And Sora was the person I needed to tell about Strife.

I stopped dead halt. It echoed my mind once again.

**Detention**

…….

"Oh well," I told myself with a nonchalant shrug. "No one will care. I'm always there. It's not like they're going to miss me."

"YUFFIE KISARGI!" My name blared on the loud speakers. I cringed. Run! "GET TO DETENTION!" It was my 'creature' teacher. Haaah. That rhymes. But anyway, I ran as fast as I could through the crowd of people and jumped through the open bus doors. I began to wonder now. It had been a while since I have been on this bus. I wonder who remembered me.

It seemed everyone did because they suddenly began to open seats up. That was because they did not want to sit by me, of course. I usually end up getting in trouble, and so did the people who sit next to me. I settled to a seat close to the back, but not exactly the back. Riku sat back there. Grr... I was drooling again. So did Kairi. Her name caused fire to burn in my eyes, but I made no note of it. Her laugh erupted from the very back seat, Riku joining her. My body tensed as I sat down. They saw me move toward my seat and plop down. In my back pack was my mp3 player, so I pulled that out and put it on. There was no use drooling over Riku with Kairi next to him. I swear! It was like they were going out, but he had no interest in her. She, on the other hand, was all over him when she could get the chance, which wasn't very often. Strong hints, battering eyelashes, flip of the hair. She did it all!

What makes it harder for me is that she is pretty. Pretty girls get the handsome guys. Then you look at me. I don't have anything. I sighed quietly. One of these days, I would punch her face out if she ever even touched me. I swear by it. My hand reached the seat when I noticed the bus coming to a stop. Oh hey! It's my stop. I grabbed all my things and bustled to get off the bus, Riku already ahead of me big time. I pray and thanked the lord in heaven I was behind him. He was gorgeous behind… My face lit up in embarrassment. NOT the place to be thinking behind especially when I had a great view… eerr…

"Any day now," I called to everyone getting off the bus. Funny, I didn't know the bus had left the school. Riku glanced at me over his shoulder expressionless. Still, I buckled my knees. He had _that_ much power over me. If only he knew. Wait… He shouldn't know. A sigh escaped me once more, as my music echoed the loud bus. My headphones we're still on.

I got off the bus and walked in the opposite direction of Riku. I couldn't torture myself just yet, so I'll take the long way home. Home sweet home.

….. ….. ….. …..

A/N: Starling94: Woot! First chapter done. FIRST CHAPTER... yes... I know. Okay. I don't know when the next update will be because it's Vampie's turn to update! Hope you liked it.

Vampiegurl: Ya, n' I'm swamped. But hopefully I shall 'ave it updated soon. N' I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Please DUN kill us for makin' Sora gay…Yesh, twas my idea, but there wasn't anyone we could really put em' with…so…ya…Enjoy! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! It ish my chapter of the fic! Everybody run:grins: I'm kiddin' dun run away…I'm hopin' for reviews! So please do so?

Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter:smiles:

As soon as I got home, I raced up my steps, barely saying hi to my mom who was sitting on the couch talking to a man with dark hair and eyes and a woman with blonde hair and incredible blue eyes. Kind of like Strife…

Strife…that reminds me, I have to call Sora and tell him. I should go do that now.

"Wait Yuffie!" My mother called, I paused in mid-step and pursed my lips together. Don't you hate parents when they stop you like that? Honestly, they think you have nothing better to do than listen to them talk. Which is what I know she wants me to do.

"Yes Mother?" I called back, expanding the word 'yes', letting her know that I was clearly **NOT **in the mood for her and would rather be doing other things…like talking to Sora.

"Could you come down here for a moment? There are some people I want you to meet."

I groaned and made my way back down the stairs, "Make it quick, I want to tell Sora about some guy I met at school today."

My mom gave me a disapproving look, and I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side, my usual stance when my mom is being mother-ish. "Honey, that's not polite. We have guests, it's rude to shut yourself in your room without introducing yourself."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "But _Mom _it's important."

She stared at me, "It can wait." She said sternly. Our eyes locked in a stare-down, you know, the ones that usually followed by the 'did you know…' line. The one that is supposed to make you feel guilty due to the insertion of poor innocent kids that don't have a phone or something. I wonder if those kids know they're being used as a guilt trap…My mother opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde woman's laugh interrupted her.

"Its fine, our Cloud is the same way." She said. Upon hearing those words I grinned in triumph. Yes! Yuffie-1 Mom-0! I continued to celebrate my victory, that is, until the name registered in my mind. Cloud? As in Cloud STRIFE? The ultra-hot guy I met today? The one who made me think of Riku?

Of course, all these thoughts were swarming in my head, but I couldn't say them out loud. Heavens, no I couldn't do that. So, I stood their stupidly, a blank look on my face.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mother questioned, sounding concerned.

I snapped back to reality, "What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

I blinked and then grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seemed shocked."

I shook my head, "No, I'm alright."

My mom sighed, "Well in that case, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Strife. They're our new neighbors."

Now, if you thought I was shocked before, you should have seen me now. I was jumping around shouting "YES!" at the top of my lungs.

"YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU GOD!" I shouted, collapsing to my knees, my arms stretched towards the sky…err…ceiling. After that, it was dead silent, I swear you could hear the crickets chirping. "Erm…I mean, uh, pleased to meet you." I said, my face heating up with embarrassment.

There was an awkward pause for a bit longer before they smiled and my mom gave me an odd look, I gave her a slight wave and then dashed up the steps.

Once I was in my room and I had safely locked the door behind me, I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I winced at the black & blue knot that appeared on my forehead. I would have to get some ice from that later. I turned away from the mirror, jumped onto my bed and picked up the phone.

I dialed Sora's number and waited for a few minutes before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Sora's distracted voice said.

"Sora, pause the damn video game. I need to tell you something." I said, sounding much like his very own mother.

He sighed, "Hi to you too."

"Sora…" I trailed, sounding impatient.

"Fine." There was a moment of silence and then he spoke again, "Okay, tell me."

I took a deep breath and began to tell my story, "Well, when I was on my way down to the office, which of course, I couldn't find," I heard him chuckle, "When I got hit in the face and fell,"

"Oh Yuff, how did you manage to do that?" He asked.

"Shut up," I snapped, "Don't interrupt." He gave a quiet murmur of that I thought sounded like 'greatfriendIhave' but I chose to ignore that for the time being and get revenge later, "So anyway when I looked up I saw one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen in my whole life."

"Really?" Sora inquired, sounding interested.

"Yep." I said, rolling onto my stomach.

"Tell." Sora demanded.

I grinned, "He had spiky blonde hair, a heart-melting smile, incredible blue eyes, and his name was Cloud Strife."

"Mmm, sounds dreamy." He said.

I laughed, "But there's more." I told him.

"There is?" He questioned, I could imagine him sitting on the edge of his couch. The image brought me into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." I said as my laughs subsided.

"Okay…so tell me already."

"Alright…get ready…" I began like an announcer.

"Yuffie! Tell me!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yuffie…"

"Are you ready?" I repeated.

"Please stop it…"

"ARE YOU READY!"

He sighed, "YES!"

I laughed, "Okay, okay, sorry. The most amazing part is…he's my new neighbor."

"You're serious?" He asked. I could tell he was happy.

"Yep."

"You'll have to invite me over some day." He said.

I rolled y eyes, "No, I'll never invite you over." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated." He commented dryly.

I snickered, "Of course it is."

"But seriously, you will have to introduce us."

I chuckled, "You know I will." We talked for a bit longer before he said his mom was kicking him off.

"Alright," I said, a bit disappointed, "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"You know I will." He mimicked.

I smiled, "Night."

"Goodnight Yuff." We hung up and I laid on my dark green comforter for a moment. I lightly touched the bump on my forehead, and drew a sharp breath. It hurt. I scratched my head just as my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." I stated while pushing myself off my bed, "I'm going to get something to eat." (Yes I talk to myself. And it's safe to say I'm perfectly sane) I headed out my door and down the stair case. The knot on my head throbbed, "Might as well get some ice while I'm down there."

I strode into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting on the couch with our kitten Keysha. I got out a bowl and the macaroni box and proceeded to fix myself some. Once it was done I got an ice pack and sat next to my mom.

"Hello dear." She greeted, looking over at me and smiling.

I smiled back, "What are you watching?"

She glanced at the TV, "Law and Order."

"Oh, mind if I join you?" I inquired.

She put her hand put her heart in mock-surprise, "My daughter wants to spend time with me!"

I stuck out my tongue, "I don't hate you," She gave me a skeptical look, "THAT much."

We both laughed and returned to watching the show.

After Law and Order and two more episodes of it were over we decided to call it a night. We walked out into the hall way, turning the kitchen light out behind us. Keysha ran in between my feet, almost tripping me.

We were at the first step when my mom stopped me, "Yuffie, honey, you have a bruise on your head." She said.

I snorted, "Thanks for telling me mom."

A/N: AHH! IT'S DONE! YES! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, next is Starling's. Review please!

Starling: Yep! Next chappie's mine. I'll get it out faster since this one took a while cause Vampie LEFT. Geeze.. Okay till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Me and Vampie own the plot, but we own nothing of the sort related to these characters. We own OC's but that's bout it. That's all Square/Enix or whatever they're called now.

**Summary**:

_A/N: Hey guys. Tis me, Starling94. I'm here with Chapter Three and as promised, written as fast as I could. Maybe not my best, but I wrote it to get it out for the fans of our story! Yay fans! The reviews were great. I Bet Vampie enjoyed them lots and I especially snorted with laughter at Zarya's. You kill me because your brother is like my sister. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out so fast though. I moved and they screwed up the internet and I couldn't get on for days._

Chapter Three

Too bad Sora lives a couple streets over from me. It would have been great for him to walk with me to the bus stop especially since I was all alone on the bus, and everyone feared they would get into trouble because I, the Great Yuffie, am a magnet for that kind of thing. What can I say? I'm charming. But as I walked to the bus this morning, I did, indeed, feel very much alone for a reason beyond my knowledge. Maybe it's just one of those mornings that woman have because they can, or maybe it just won't be _my_ week. Either way...

It sucks.

I sat on the ground reading over my stupid notes for a test today that I have no idea of how to do. It was for one of my elective classes, and that class would be... One I obviously don't care about. I felt a smile perk up my lips as I slammed the notebook shut because I'm tired of it. Rocks skidded across the pavement as another person approached the bus stop. Peering up quickly to see who it is, I immediately turned my head the other way with a blush soaring up my cheeks. The drool once more...

It's _HIM_. Him as in the hottie. Remember? REMEMBER?...Okay, okay! I know you know since I remind you of him like every second! Geeze, sorry. And most of all, he was ALONE! No freakin' red-head trailing him. Is she sick today? Or is she getting a ride from her mom? Why doesn't Riku have a car? Is he just too lazy to drive? Pssh probably, but who cares? No Kairi! He pulled out his notebook and leaned against the fence and began to read. It was just me and him. Well, it seemed like it. There was the kid, who always fell asleep in creature teacher's class, sleeping, of course, so he didn't count. Silence was golden it seemed to me, but I hear Riku getting frustrated at his english homework. Out of six classes, I have three with him and lunch, so that totals four out of seven times I get to see him through out the day. Well, the bus I guess counts too.

"Argh! What the hell is a deonumont?" Riku suddenly snapped startling both I and the sleeping kid. When I looked behind at the sleepy kid, he was rolling around in the grass almost in a twitching like motion. Hope he's okay... Eh, I shrugged my shoulders. That's what he gets for getting me detention. I spoke up then.

"It's just another word for the resolution of the story," I reminded him. By now, my eyes are ready buldge out of my head after I said that. Let's see... Move over sleepy kid. I'm about to have a seizure too.

"Uh..Oh.. Thanks," He greeted me. I hear the bus coming from around the corner, but that's when the unexpected happened. He_ smiled_ at me. ME. The bus comes to a halt as he put his notebook away. Oh shit. Nosebleed. Nosebleed! Oh crap! Hurridly, I pulled my hood over my head and quickly grabbed a kleenix from my backpack holding it to my nose. I look incredibly stupid right now. I have my black hoodie on with tissue covering my face. My hair's emo/punk looking and I'm no where near friends with that group. What the hell? This morning _sucks._ My hand covered up the tissue with not too bad of problems, but the bus isn't moving. Agh.. Stupid sleepy kid. I sat in a seat toward the back because that is where I'm condemned too, unfortunately. Well, for them anyway. Fortunate for me. Riku's in the back, but as usual, people began to move into other seats crowding three people each. My seat's the only one with no one else in it. Good thing though! My nose bleed is getting a little crazy. Quickly shoving myself into a seat and planting my head on the cool window, I grumbled to myself furiously about how embarressed I am. Where's Sora when he is needed. Oh how revenge will seek it's way.

My side of the seat suddenly puffed up. That's weird. That has never happened before. My mahagony eyes widened in apparent shock. Someone's sitting with me. NOOO! ... Well that was a little too dramatic, but speaking the current situation, how about the nice word: shit.

"Yuffie?" AHHH! They know who I am! Pulling the tissue away from my nose and wiping excess blood, I turned and looked at who it was. Immediately I turned away as my nose spurted more blood. Good thing he didn't see that, but I had to muffle a sorry to him in the tissue. It was HIM. HIM. I could faint and die right now. Probably will with all this blood I'm losing. Suddenly, I let out a tiny giggle. We were both silent at my weird actions. Okay, I shall be brave on this one. This will be it. I won't bleed. No, no, no. I wiped away the blood from my nose quickly. Slowly, I turned to face him.

"You know my name?" Oh my god. Kill me now. I beg of you! If my crush wasn't as noticable enough! Kiiilll me.

"Uh... yeah? You've been in atleast two of my classes every year since the seventh grade, and speaking you only live across the street and one house over anyway, which I find strange because I've noticed you take the longer way home," he breathed. Seriously, I can not believe what I am hearing. MY god knows who I am. Okay, not to sound obsessive, even though I am... THAT IS INCREDIBLE.

"Oh," I respond lamely. He became silent. Oh crap. I didn't mean to do that. "Any particular reason you're sitting with me?" Stupid, stupid, stupid! I saw him narrow his eyes. Agh.

"Yeah," He finally said with his smooth voice. I knew he felt awkward because he doesn't talk to me in the first place. I didn't feel that though. I felt like I was in heaven. "Can you help me with the english homework?" Ohh so that's why. No wonder. He sucks in english, so he thought he'd use me before class to help him... Well.. Hell ya!

"Okay," I responded. I am SO telling Sora this when I get to school, then I'll sleep in class. Sounded like a plan to me. I looked at him tipping my head for a clue. He was so cute dumbfounded. "Uh... What part?" I finally said.

"The whole thing." Oh... That's nice. Not that this assignment isn't four pages long because it IS.

"Well... It's pretty much literary terms. You just have to be able to identify them," I told him. I felt smart for once. I'm even failing that class and I know more than him.

"That's it? She made it sound far worse than that," Riku murmured.

"I did it in class," Yuffie told him. "It's easy." That when_ she_ got on the bus. Ugh. Kairi. I thought she was sick and died in a hole.. Riku looked at the front of the bus and nodded.

"Thanks Yuffie," He told me with a smile, before heading to the back with Kairi. CRAP! The blood is spurting once again and immediately the tissue is attached to my nose. Red in the face, I turned away from Kairi so she can't see my embarressing situation. Surely then would she, of course, rub it in my face and pull my hottie further away from me. Okay, I must sound like an obsessive school girl, but I SWEAR I'm not. I don't sit at that lunch table. Now, the Riku-clan table is just not a place for me because:

1. He's mine. Not theirs.

2. They can go die because they have no chance.

3. IF I sat there, he would obviously know of my obsession.

"No thanks," I began muttering to myself. Right then and there it hit me. Kairi was obviously glaring at me for even going to near Riku. Still, it made turn over and sigh dreamily for he knew my name. And again the seat poofed up. Wow! I'm on a role!

"Sorry," he began, "No more open seats-

"It's okay-"

We both stopped. DAMN IT! This isn't my day! I feel faint suddenly from the loss of blood. Who knew? Two hotties could kill an obsessive.. err.. ordinary girl. Groaning inwardly at the embarressing situation, I suddenly felt my nose clog up for the moment. Thank._ **the**. lord. _Wiping my nose quickly, I shove the now overly bloody tissue in my bag and spun around to face the blonde-haired-Riku reminder, who was curiously peering at me.

"Hi...Yuffie?" He inquired in a statement. Damn.. Can't refuse him now.

"You remembered... Good job," I told him lamely.

"Well... I better remember. We're going to be neighbors, are we not? My mom told me about meeting you guys yesterday, and it seems it went well.." My face suddenly turned redder than my nose did when it was bleeding as I recalled my little... "Outburst" yesterday. Where's Sora when I need him?

"Yeah... Yeah it did," I responded lamely turning my gaze to the window.

Everyone knows how embarressing it is when you say the wrong thing, or say something silly in front of the man you like. Heat rises to your face and it becomes fairly noticable like when tissue is stuck under your shoe when you leave the bathroom. Luckily, in my case, no one would notice my tomato red face because I had my hood up with my hair in my face. I hate this really. People are so stereo-typical! They all think I'm emo. I am not _EMO_. I'm skinny, have choppie hair, and might seem like I'm solemn and emotional, BUT I'm NOT! Well... I must say. I feel a sheepish grin curl on my lips under my red skin. The thought was funny.

"Yuffie!" A voice called.

"SORA THANK GOD," I interrupted him and ran to him. He stopped in mid-sentence, cerulean eyes watching me with curiosity. I could tell he was laughing silently at my pain. How evil that child was. Evil, evil, evil. I almost tackled him when I greeted him though. So much for me hating him, huh?

"Holy cow, Yuffie!" He exclaimed stumbling back. Pausing a moment, he peered at her. "I knew it."

"No you don't!" Yuffie squealed excitedly as she clenched her hands shut.

"Then tell me," he whined slightly. I would have told him that was not manly, but then again... Sora isn't supposed to be manly. Of course, I drew in a large breath breathing in and out, in and out, in and out untill I got enough grip on myself to begin to talk.

"Okay... I feel like a stupid school girl doing this-"

"Tell me!"

"Alright, alright," I cooed to him. Sora was into this as much as I was, and it was quite a funny site to see now that I had him all worked up. "The bad thing happened, the good things happened, and the ugly (cough) Redhead.. happened," I told him. Sora snickered at my little add-in at the last part of my sentence, but it was true in my opinion. Stupid Kairi. "Well, I was sitting at the bus stop and it was all quiet. Riku was farther over to my right leaning against the fence and doing his homework. The sleeping kid was sleeping on the table."

"Of course," he chipped in.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story--er.. I mean.. Sorry." Sora laughed at my giddiness. I felt like a loser and in heaven at the same time. I hated obsession, yet I was obsessed with Riku, so I don't care either way. I grinned towards Sora as we walked to sit at a table on campus. My backpack was slung over my shoulder as I adjusted it to my satisfaction. "Well..." I began my story, Sora amazed at what I could go through, and what made it worse was that he laughed when I mentioned the nosebleed, but I forgave him. He's too sweet to get mad at.

"You're so lucky," Sora told me with a sigh.

"Looks like someone has a cruush," I teased.

"I do not!" Sora replied astounded. I couldn't help but giggle at him, which caused him to huff and turn his gaze elsewhere.

"Okay," I replied rolling my eyes. I ran my fingers across the spread of the blue table messing around boredly. School wasn't going to start for a while, so what else is there to do? Sora pulled out his Ipod and began to let his eyes wander to a group of football players. I laughed silently knowing he would get mad if I said anything to him. The bell rang loudly not too far after and that's when Sora and I began our departure. I don't have creature teacher for another two hours so that was when I'd see Sora as sad as it is. "Bye," I called to him walking through the doors once more alone. I remained quiet as I moved between people, who happened to be blocking my way. My watch beeped on my wrist and I jumped. It was time! This was when "he" walked through the halls because I noticed the crowd slipping to the side of the halls towards the lockers. Now was when the Chariots of Fire came in! It was always the slow motion. Each step he came closer, his steps seemed slower and well... to put it.. sexy.

I could feel the drool slipping down my face, as he walked closer and my legs froze completely. I turned slightly to him with a smile. Was he coming toward ME? But that was when I saw the redhead walk out from behind him. STUPID KAIRI. That's when my legs came unlocked... Well.. Almost. I turned my gaze to my otherside and watch as another figure is approaching me. They both were coming toward me at such a fast pace, both of them waving... and both of them coming to a stop.

"Hey Yuffie," they said in unison. I froze once more. If I could get anymore dumb. It took me a minute like a turkey gobbling at the rain.

"...Hey Riku... Hey Cloud.." The two men locked eyes. Uh oh. I have a feeling. This feeling. Good or bad?... I think... Well... Shit. It seemed like a war right then and there. The lockers in the hallway stopped from shutting, all the students watched curiously and carefully. It was like a cat fight between to guys only non-verbally. Even Kairi stopped glaring from behind Riku for a moment to step back and try and understand what was going on.

"Cloud huh?" Riku spoke after a moment, his eyes piercing into Cloud's body.

"Riku huh?" Cloud spoke at the same time he did.

"Yep," I replied lamely once more. This is the time I wish the warning bell would ring for us to go to class. Two hotties fighting eachother non-verbally equals..

TROUBLE.

"Well," I began, "See ya..." As much as it pained me to leave them both, I had to. They were getting intense there! Before any of them could speak ESPECIALLY Kairi, I ran off to my first class, which happened to be with Riku. English. Also another creature-teacher, but this one wasn't as bad thankfully. Just very similar in a lot of creepy ways. It's like the teacher was her 40th cousin with the same weight problem of breaking every tile she walked on. I shuddered at the thought. Rushing into the classroom with swift speed and passing curious glances from the other students, I cautiously took my seat behind the sleeping kid. Yeah... He's in a lot of my classes and I usually end up sitting next to him. I also GET IN TROUBLE for him sleeping. I guess he got over his seizure. Good for him. Unknowingly, I patted his shoulder accidently for congratulations. Luckily, he didn't wake up. Crap. I tend to do things I think about instead of holding back. I have many issues. I think I need Riddlin or something cause I can't concentrate. I have a disgressive mind as you can tell.

The floor is vibrating once more, and even the sleeping kid woke up. It was that bad. Riku walked into the classroom and sat a couple desks away from me, then giving me a glance quickly like he was irritated...ALRIGHT! I'm on a roll today! More than a one glance. Right now I feel myself reaching into my backpack for my "lucky" pencil and began to tap it on the desk slightly. That's when the door opened once more and someone hurried into the class, before the teacher came inside.

"Cloud?" I felt myself breath and my face pales slightly. Sudden butterflies roamed my stomach. A new feeling... Well, not really. But what got me even more pale was... these feelings are what I experience with Riku. They're not supposed to be for Cloud. The teacher walked in as Cloud took a seat, which happened to be near mine and Riku's. He just sat a couple desks away from me on the otherside. He also noticed me and was slightly annoyed as he came into class. I could feel my legs shaking slightly, but a smile curve at my lips.

That's when she pulled the overhead out with like one million pages of notes. By the end of this, I swear my hand won't be there anymore. I hate this. I wish I could just get out of here and hang with Sora and Stevie...

Damn... I was right as always. I can't even move my hand. I swear.. One of these days! I shall get revenge my friend.

"Yuffie, why are you rubbing your hands together maliciously?"

"Oh?" I glanced down at my hands and realized I was, infact, rubbing my hands together maliciously.

"Revenge?" Sora questioned as stepped up to walk to my pace. I was silent. Sora knew me too well. "I see. How many teachers is it now?" I was once again silent as he continued. "27? So far... 23 have been brought to justice. Oh HOW will you destroy your next target?" He inquired emphazing some parts of his sentence.

"Oh shutup," I replied to him with a smirk, my pace incrediously faster than his.

"Hey, hey! Slow down," he called to me. I was so caught up in thought that I stopped suddenly and whipped around. Because he had been trailing me, he bumped flat into me and we tumbled on the ground. A couple of laughs echoed in the hallway as I rubbed my head. All my stuff was sprawled on the floor as people began to practically drag Sora away, as a crowd of people came. But I scrambled to clean up my papers on the ground when suddenly someone helped me pick up my papers.

"Thanks Sora," I said aloud, unconciously.

"You're welcome babe." Oops...

"Sorry..." I stumbled lamely arching my head up to look at him. Suddenly, my facial expressional fell to a point where I didn't care. "Reno."

"Hello babycakes."

"Yuffie."

"Sorry Babycakes." At this point, my eyes narrowed terribly. It was Reno, one of Riku's friends. Dangerously flirty and would never leave me alone when he ran into me. He was very manipulative. I gathered my things as swiftly as I could but failed miserably. "Oh.. What is this?"

"Give it," I commanded staring at the paper he picked up curiously. I lashed out for it, but in the end only resulted my face planted on the floor.

"Oh? Did Miss.Yuffums fail her english test? 36 percent? AND this is the girl, who tutored my buddy, Riku? Tsk, tsk," he told her disappointed.

"How did you know about that?" I asked desperately.

"He told me when I asked him for the answers to last nights homework. I swear he didn't even know who you were-"

SLAP. I knocked him one. Yah... It felt good.

"OW babycakes!"

"He does TOO know who I am," I huffed, but bit my lip at the outburst. Oh shiz..

"Ohh," he breathed, "You admitting your obsession for once in your life." I narrowed my eyes, plucked the paper from his grip, and wheeled on my heel and headed for second hour. "Oh come on!" He called after me.I didn't stop... Well, that was until he whipped me around and almost backed my into the wall. "Come on, Yuffie," He snickered. Putting his arm against the wall for my only escape, I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask for tutoring," he teased softly.

"Shut up," I snapped, and that's when I turned on high heel and disappeared. I'm pretty sure Reno would have followed, but the bell rang.

"HEY YOU!"

And the Hall moniter began to chase him down. Hehe. That made my day.

A/N: YES! I got it done. I'm sorry it took so long.. Really.. But this is what I could do cause life is hectic! I'm sure it'll start slowing down now that school's finally slowing down. Yeah... Okay guys. Next is Vampie's and she's online right now, but she isn't HERE, so I couldn't get her imput. Oh well. She'll put up whatever next chapter!

Starling94


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's me. Vampiegurl. Here I am, writing this thing while watching Spongebob ((gave me inspiration)) I'm cracking up and all that good stuff. But enough about that…I am soooo happy you guys liked the last chapter! I barely got to read it! I was like, out…:blinks: unfair. Anyway…I hope you guys enjoy _MY _chapter as much as you enjoyed Starling's :glares at Starling: They love you and hate me. :mutters: Evil…:clears throat: So, uh, please review. it'd be greatly appreciated.

Starling94: ((Cowers)) Umm.. Thanks guys. I'm sorry Vampie never got her input.. So this chapter I'll keep mine minimal.

* * *

I walked out of my 5th period class with a blurry vision and a nauseas feeling. Health had been utterly disgusting, I am honestly beginning to wonder why in the world things like that occur. It's sick and wrong. I mean, who wants some freaking guy doing…ugh…

I shivered and continued my unsteady walk to my locker. I had never been able to stomach such talk, when my mother had tried to speak with me I ended up staining her white rug. Of course when I look back at it now I kind of snicker because my mom deserved it at the time. But the fact that I threw-up makes me more of a nerd than I already am.

Which is why, my mother gave the nurse a note saying I couldn't stay in the room if I started feeling sick. Of course, I made the health teacher swear not to tell anyone. I mean, with my nose bleeds and weird personality, adding to my already low reputation would be torture.

I continued down the hallway until I spotted my locker. I walked over to it and leaned my head against the cool metal, "Damn health," I murmured, "Always have to explain unnecessary things. I mean why do us teens have to learn about sex? It's not like all of us are going to go out and screw someone. Teaches those who will do that crap. Like…Kairi for instance, teach _her _about where babies come from, not poor innocent souls like me…" I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned, half expecting it to be Cloud. Or even worse Riku. Or even **worse **Reno. "Wha-?" I began to growl but stopped when I saw very familiar blue eyes, "Stevie?" I cried.

The light-browned haired girl gave a grin, "In the flesh." She said with her thick accented voice.

"Oh my gawd!" I exclaimed, "Where WERE you?"

Her grin faded a bit, "I was with my dad." I shut my mouth, I knew Stevie's issues with her father.

"Ohh," I said, looking down at my sneakers. There was awkward pause before I looked up grinning. "Anyway, it's great you're back. Sora and I were wondering where the hell you were and Sora has been doing nothing but going to the arcade and I've been doing nothing but having to deal with detention, my grades, homework, school work, my mom, my new neighbors…" I rushed.

She laughed, "Slow down Yuffie. Don't have a seizure."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Thank you for caring."

She stuck out her tongue, "No problem." She paused, "Wait, new neighbors?"

I snickered. I knew it wouldn't take too long she's a lot quicker than Sora…but of course, not as quick as me…heh…, "Yah. I got new neighbors. Cloud Strife. He's a new student here and like," She interrupted.

"Please no obsessions."

I glared, "Shut up."

She laughed again, "Continue."

"Okay, as I was saying, he's so…so…" I shuddered, "Not even a word."

"Riku?" She supplied.

I sighed, "Not even-" The bell signaling the end of the period sounding and flocks of kids invaded the once quiet hallway. I turned to my locker, spun the combination and started picking out my books for my next class. "Hey Steve could I borrow your history book, I can't seem to find mine…"

"Sure." She said.

"Move it." A female's voice hissed. Both Stevie and I glanced up and saw Kairi and her little minions standing there, every hair perfectly in place and their clothes creepily matching.

I narrowed my eyes, someone really needed to tell this girl to get a life. I was planning on it, but Stevie just shook her head at me.

"As much as we'd _both _love to Yuff, she's not even worth it.." She said. I nodded and with one last glare at Kairi made my way down the hall. As we approached my history classroom Stevie and I went our separate ways, and as I opened the door a figure across the hall caught my eye.

Seifer was standing there, staring directly at me. A devilish smirk scrawled across his face, I rolled my eyes. The way he was staring said he knew something, and since he was friends with Reno, it most likely had to do with Riku, but I wasn't in the mood to yell at him now. I mouthed 'What loser?' before opening my door and walking into my class. I'd deal with Red later.

"Caesar did what when in rein as king…?" The teacher questioned as my mind began to wander off. I knew I should be paying attention, but it's not like I was going to fail history. It was too easy of a subject; you learned the same things every year. "Miss Kisaragi, why don't you tell us?"

My wandering attention came back down and I blinked, "Huh?"

The teacher looked thoroughly annoyed, (it was easy to tell, he constantly ran his hands through his thin, greasy black hair when he was) "What did Caesar do when he was king?"

I swallowed and looked around, earlier when I had said that history was easy because you learned the same thing every year. It wasn't _exactly _a lie. I mean, I never paid attention, but history was easy to cram in before a test. And usually, I didn't get asked a question. No teacher liked to listen to me talk for more than two seconds. But this teacher was new, he hadn't yet learned.

"Um, well," I began, twirling a finger around in my short raven hair, "Caesar was one of the greatest dictators known to Rome."

"We already _know _that Miss Kisaragi," He said sharply, "What I asked was what he did as _king_."

I bit my lip and leaned forward a bit, "I _know _that Mr. Devery, I was getting to _that_." I replied just as sharply. He looked slightly taken aback, and narrowed his eyes.

"Miss Kisaragi, I didn't know you had the authority to speak to me like that." He said, stalking towards my desk. He placed his hands in front of me and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe you should check the rules again." I said smugly. He looked highly amused and my grin faded a bit. He was going to be a toughie, he was young and quick. But of course, I could take him down. I could take all of them…except maybe the Creature…

"Are you stalling Miss Kisaragi?" He questioned.

I opened my mouth, but shut it and shook my head.

"Then answer the question." I nodded and glanced around the room as if someone there would give me the answer. But of course, I had no allies in this class, so they were all sniggering at me. I'd get them later.

"Well…he…he uh…" I stuttered, I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Just as I thought," He said, imitating my smug tone, "Miss Kisaragi, I want a ten page report on Caesar and _what _he did as _king _by tomorrow."

"What!" I screeched, standing up and knocking my chair over, "That's so totally _NOT _fair! I'm already swamped with stuff already!"

He smiled at me and raised his eyebrows, "Then next time, pay more attention." He gave a quick wink, and began to talk again.

I growled under my breath and mouth some indescribable (actually it wasn't too bad…at least for me…) words. Life just wasn't fair.

"And THEN he said I had to have a ten paged report by tomorrow! TOMORROW! I'll never get it done!" I whined, as I glanced around the table at my two friends.

Sora glanced up from his gameboy and made a sympathetic face, then went back to playing his game. I huffed and crossed my arms, "You don't really feel bad do you?" He glanced up again and grinned, "You know…? I think you just practice your faces in front of a mirror, and when I need comfort or something you search through your brain for the right face and just…make it."

Stevie cackled under her breath as she stared past me, "He's going to get it."

"And you!" I shrilled, pointing an accusing finger at her, "I don't even think you HEAR what I say." She smirked.

"Ah, but you'll never know for sure, right?" My face twisted and I stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore, you two ruined my appetite with your poor attempts at being friends." I spun on my heel and began walking across the lunch room to the exit.

"Do you think she's really mad?"

"Nah, she's just going to do her homework."

I twitched, maybe the WERE good friends.

_A/N: AHH. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! THAT TOOK FOREVER. I've been lazy since school started. Sorry people, and sorry its so short! Btw, couldn't get ahold of Starling. She's grounded. -.- But I hope you like it for the crap it is. _


End file.
